Runaway Sam
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: Pre-series. Sam runs away when he hears Dean and John fighting over him. He follows a skin-walker back to its' home as John and Dean frantically search for him. Wee!chester, sad!Sam worried!Dean, worried!John
1. Chapter 1

_Pre-series. Sam runs away when he hears Dean and John fighting over him. He follows a skin-walker back to its' home as John and Dean frantically search for him. Wee!chester, sad!Sam worried!Dean, worried!John _

_Sam is 8 and Dean is 12_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Kripke and the whole Supernatural team. _

Sam walked out of his school and into the bright sun. He squinted his eyes and looked for his favorite person in the whole world. He glanced around and saw Dean waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. "Dean!" Sam yelled happily and hurried down the steps to his big brother. Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair. Sam noticed Dean hadn't taken his book bag to school with him, again.

"How ya doin, Sammy?" Dean asked as he led his brother to the parked impala on the street. Kids rushed around them as they ran to their own cars or to the buses. Dean scanned the street for any signs of danger, casually sliding his gaze from person to person. John watched from the car, and smiled at how well trained his son was and could see the love in Dean's eyes for his youngest.

"I'm good. I made some new friends today, they said they liked my shirt. You?" Sam asked as Dean opened the impala's door for Sam. Sam climbed in and Dean went around to the front and got in the passenger seat. Dean looked back at his brother's shirt and saw it was a blue plaid shirt. He smiled as he realized it was the brand new one Dean had just bought for him a couple days ago. He had cleaned the impala out and scrubbed the seats and floorboard for a little extra cash, just so he could buy Sam a new shirt.

"Good but boring though. I don't see how you get so excited to go every day." Dean laughed.

"I like school." Sam said defensively.

"Hey boys, are burgers okay for dinner?" John asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Sure." Dean said and Sam nodded, hoping they could go somewhere with a salad bar. They picked up some burgers and fries and headed back to the motel to eat there.

"So, I need both of you packed tonight because we're leaving first thing in the morning." John said parking the car at the motel. The motel looked like any other one they'd stayed at. It was two stories, run down and had cracks in the sidewalk.

"We're leaving?" Sam asked sadly.

"Yeah, Bobby gave us a new hunt a few states away." John said. They all walked inside the room and Sam dropped his book bag off by the door. He walked into his room and shut the door quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked as he sat on the couch with his burger.

"I think Sammy made some new friends here." Dean said as he looked at his brother's closed door. "Do you think we could stay for just a couple more days? Just put off the madness of moving and setting up a new place for school?"

"No Dean." John said and flipped on the t.v. He nursed a beer after popping off the lid.

"I know the hunt is important, but Sammy is doing well with this teacher." Dean said persistently. He prayed his father would just listen this once but he knew he wouldn't.

"Dammit Dean. No! People are dying right now!" John yelled, losing his temper.

"Dad, I know! The hunt is all you ever think about!" Dean yelled back defiantly. "Think about Sammy!"

"Don't you yell at me boy!" John yelled back and got off the couch.

Meanwhile, Sam sat on his bed, his hands covering his ears to keep out the fighting. "It's my fault…" Sam whispered to himself and winced as he heard his dad yell at Dean. He looked for an escape and saw his window was cracked. He pushed with all his strength and ever so slowly the window slid up and Sam looked down. He was suddenly grateful for his dad always wanting to be on the first floor. He jumped out the window as quietly as he could and looked around. There was a forest and then he saw a sidewalk next to the road. He picked the sidewalk and began walking.

Sam walked for what felt like hours, crossing streets and turning corners until it started to get dark. He kept to himself and acted like he was supposed to be there. He walked down an alleyway and came to a stop. A few feet in front of him was the biggest German shepherd he had ever seen. It looked his way and let out a low growl. Sam back-peddled and tripped over a small pipe. He cried out in pain as he felt his write slice open when he hit the ground. He fearfully looked back up towards the dog and noticed the dog walking his way.

"G-go away!" Sam yelled at it, clutching his wrist and wishing for Dean. The German shepherd whined and crept closer. "Nice doggy?" Sam asked as he reached his hand out to pet the dog. The German shepherd licked his hand where he'd been cut and sniffed his cheeks. Sam laughed and stood up. He knew he should go home but he'd walked down so many streets he was lost.

"I'm lost." Sam cried, petting the dog's head. The German shepherd wagged his tail and started walking down the alleyway. "Doggy?" Sam asked and ran after him.

*****SPN******

"Sam! Come out for dinner. It's cold now." John yelled, sitting back at the couch. He waited a few seconds and looked over at Dean. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table and looked at his dad worriedly. When Sam still didn't answer, Dean went and knocked on the door. John's phone rang and he saw it was Bobby.

"Bobby?" John asked as Dean opened Sam's door.

"Hey John. I just wanted to let you know, there have been sightings of a skin-walker in your area. Keep an eye on the kids okay?" Bobby said.

A few seconds later Dean yelled from Sam's room. "Dad! Sammy's gone!"

****SPN****

_Hope you liked it! Review if you get a chance __ Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love getting reviews and learning from them. Also, in the last chapter I had the skin walker lick Sam's injured hand and __**Souless666 **__reminded me that saliva could turn the victim. Sorry to confuse you but I didn't intend for the story to swing that way. Please forgive me! I don't have a beta and watch a little too much Teen Wolf where you have to bite or seriously scratch the victim to turn them. I know, I know. I should have done my homework haha! Hope you still enjoy the story! Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing, everything belongs to Kripke and the whole Supernatural team. _

_**Then:**_

"_Sam! Come out for dinner. It's cold now." John yelled, sitting back at the couch. He waited a few seconds and looked over at Dean. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table and looked at his dad worriedly. When Sam still didn't answer, Dean went and knocked on the door. John's phone rang and he saw it was Bobby. _

"_Bobby?" John asked as Dean opened Sam's door. _

"_Hey John. I just wanted to let you know, there have been sightings of a skin-walker in your area. Keep an eye on the kids okay?" Bobby said. _

_A few seconds later Dean yelled from Sam's room. "Dad! Sammy's gone!" _

_**Now: **_John dropped the phone as he leapt off the couch and ran to Sam's room. "Sam?!" He called even though he knew it was useless. He glanced around the room, his heart pounding at the thought of losing his youngest to a skin walker. He noticed Dean standing by Sam's open window and walked over. Under the window was the salt line, still intact. No one had grabbed him at least. Dean was peering outside the window and looked back up at his father. Two footprints were in the dirt below. Neither had to guess who it could have been.

"He climbed out the window." Dean said redundantly. John nodded in confirmation and walked back into the living room with a deadly calm. Dean was worried about his brother but watching his dad go into 'hunting mode' scared him more than anything supernatural. Nothing came between a Winchester and his sons. Dean knew that from experience.

"Bobby. Sam ran off. I'll have to call you back." John said and hung up. He knew Bobby was a few hours away and would want to help but he'd have his son back by then. "Dean." John said as a command and Dean walked out of Sam's room waiting for instructions. The phone rang and John set it to silent after seeing it was Bobby. Bobby would have to wait.

"Yes sir."

"It's getting late. Where do you think Sam would go?" John asked trusting his eldest. Dean felt pride in knowing his dad trusted him to know what Sam was thinking. It was true, he knew exactly how the kid thought and this wasn't the first or last time he'd have to find Sam.

"There isn't anywhere to go. They have a gate around the school, the library is crappy. Sam said so himself. Which was a first if you think about it." Dean smiled at the memory of Sam going through all the little kid books and getting frustrated because he had already read them.

"Dean." John reminded him. Dean shook his head, clearing his thoughts and concentrated back on finding his Sammy.

"He wouldn't have gone into the woods. He's smarter than that." Dean said going back to the window in Sam's room. He glanced around and saw that none of his little brother's stuff was gone. "He didn't plan this ahead. He most likely ran when we were fighting. He hates that." Dean said, sparing a glance back up at his father.

"And now?" John asked impatiently.

"Now, we follow his trail." Dean said and leapt out the window, his father close behind.

*****SPN*******

Sammy followed the dog down the alleyway, running as fast as he could to keep up. He wanted to go home and this wasn't the way home. He was sure of that. Sam stopped running and looked back at the way he came. Maybe he could get home before Dean noticed… A bark stopped his thought and he turned back around to see the German shepherd wagging its' tail ahead of him. He decided to follow the dog and kept going.

After a few more twists and turns, he started seeing homes and tree's instead of the city. "Doggy live here?" Sam called up to the dog and he heard a sharp bark in response. Suddenly the dog walked down a driveway and went in through the doggy door. Sam debated on whether or not to go inside. Dean would be furious if he didn't get home soon. He started to turn away when the door opened and a man in a dark blue robe came out.

"Hello?" The man called out. Sam froze in his tracks and looked back. "Are you lost?"

"I found your dog." Sam said and took a step back. He was getting bad vibes from this man. Instincts, Dean had called them. Dean told him to listen to his instincts. . "I really should get home now."

"Don't be ridiculous! It's getting dark. Come on inside and we can call your family. Is that okay?" The man asked and opened the door wider, waving his hand inviting him inside.

"Dean, my brother will be looking for me." Sam said, still torn between going in the warm house and finding Dean.

"Is your brother responsible for you?" The man asked kindly and took a step down the stairs towards Sam.

"Yeah. Well no. My dad goes on business trips a lot and Dean takes care of us. Dean will find me. He always does." Sam said warning the man not to come close. The stranger didn't pick up on it as he took the last few steps down the stairs. Now all they had between them was the driveway.

"My name is Sal. What's your dad's name?" Sal the stranger asked.

"John Winchester." Sam said not noticing Sal's face darken at the mention of it.

"Oh really? I met him once. Well my wife did." Sal said, only a few steps away from Sam now.

"He's really cool, but he's not always nice. Dean's nice." Sam said and took a hesitant step back. He didn't mean to keep talking to this Sal guy but he was nice. Wasn't he? He had a cool dog. "Where is your doggy?"

"Oh… Las? He's around here somewhere." Sal said chuckling. They were only a few feet apart now as Sam peered around him to see inside the house. "Want to play with him? He's very well trained."

"Maybe just for a little while. My uncle has a dog, he is really cute too." Sam said and took a step towards Sal. Sal nodded and reached for Sam's hand.

"Well then. Let's go inside and play okay?" Sal said. Sam grabbed ahold of the man's hand and followed him inside.

*****SPN****

_I hope you liked it! Review if you get the chance :D Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing, everything belongs to Kripke and the whole Supernatural team. _

_**Then: **__"Oh… Las? He's around here somewhere." Sal said chuckling. They were only a few feet apart now as Sam peered around him to see inside the house. "Want to play with him? He's very well trained." "Maybe just for a little while. My uncle has a dog, he is really cute too." Sam said and took a step towards Sal. Sal nodded and reached for Sam's hand. "Well then. Let's go inside and play okay?" Sal said. Sam grabbed ahold of the man's hand and followed him inside. _

**Now: **Sal shut the door behind Sam led him into the living room. Sam glanced around at the walls, covered with pictures of animals. Mostly dogs, Sam noticed. Dogs playing poker, a German shepherd in mid-air with a Frisbee, and a poodle jumping into a pool. The furniture had plastic covering and Sam winced as he sat down. The crinkling sound making an awkward sound as he shifted to get comfortable.

"So, tell me about your father. What did you say his name was?" Sal asked sitting across from him on a loveseat. The same clear plastic covering was on his chair.

"John Winchester." Sam said distractedly, taking in the rest of the room. It was a small house, and Sam glanced at the kitchen and saw that dogs covered that part of the room to.

"Well that's a shame." Sal said. "I really liked you." Sam looked back over at Sal, not sure if he heard him right.

"What do you mean? Is Las around?" Sam asked, a bad feeling blossoming in his gut. He wanted to be with Dean.

"Oh don't worry Sammy. I'll make it quick."

********SPN**********

Dean hit the dirt with a thud as he jumped out of Sam's window. John followed him and they walked to the sidewalk.

"So which way do you think he would go?" John asked looking down both sides of the street.

"Right, that's the way we head to school. Do you have a picture of him?" Dean asked as he led his father down the streets.

"Yeah, here." John said and handed Dean a picture of him and Sam at the park.

"That was like last month." Dean said.

"Yeah, I think it was." John said. They began asking merchants along the street and bystanders if they had seen Sam. A few people helped them and told them which way they went, but most of the people they asked hadn't seen him. It was dusk and shops were closing up for the night. John sighed as his phone rang and pulled it out of his leather jacket. He didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" John asked gruffly, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him from walking off.

"John? You don't know me, but I have your son. Sammy Winchester, right?" A voice spoke over the phone. Dean winced as his father unknowingly tightened his grip and the voice laughed smoothly.

"Where is he?" John asked, but the dark tone of his voice made it a demand instead of an answer.

"Actually pretty close to you. Just a few turns down the street and bam. You're here." The voice mocked him. "I'm sure you're walking down Main Street right now, aren't you?" John hesitated and looked around for anyone spying on him and Dean. "My, my… Well how about you take a right on Burkes Lane and a left on Park Place. House 713."

"Is Sam hurt?" John asked as he pulled Dean along the street, glancing up at street signs.

"No. You don't know how much I've thought about it though. You hunted my wife almost a year ago. I thought I would return the favor and hunt little Sammy here. Once he told me you were his father, well… I just couldn't resist letting him follow me home."

"You're a skin walker." John said and Dean looked up at him, worried for his brother.

"Yes. Just a mutt though, nothing too scary for little Sammy." The voice became harder to hear as he spoke to his guest. "Sammy, your father is on the phone. He says hello."

"Sal can I talk to him?" John heard Sam ask in the background. His voice sounded a little shaky but not terrified.

"Not yet Sammy. He's on his way here to get you though." Sal said.

"Is he mad?" Sam whispered so low in the background, John almost didn't hear him. He picked up his pace and turned onto Park Place.

"Are you mad at our little Sammy, John?" Sal asked sweetly over the phone.

"Not at my son." John said almost running now, looking for the right house.

"I think it's time to hang up the phone now John. Let's see if you can save your son." Sal said. John heard Sam faintly crying in the background for him right before the line went dead.

"Sammy!" John screamed into the phone, blown into a full panic at the thought of his son being turned, or worse. Killed.

"Dad what's going on?" Dean yelled from behind him as John pulled his handgun out of his jacket.

"That bastard has my son!" John yelled and skidded to a stop as he saw the mailbox 713.

"Is he in there?" Dean asked quietly. John nodded and started walking up the driveway. "A skin walker has Sammy?"

"Yes Dean. Get out your gun." John instructed as they made their way up the steps to the front door. "Stand back." Dean took two steps back, and John kicked in the door. They rushed in together and saw Sal holding a knife to Sam's neck. Dean looked at Sam carefully and noticed he had a bloody nose and a busted lip. Anger flared within him and he could sense his dad's anger rising beside him.

"John Winchester. So glad you could join us."

*****SPN*****

Sal hung up the phone and Sam knew he was in deep trouble. He kicked back and jumped over the couch and ran for the door. Sal was quicker though and tackled him to the ground. Sam cried in pain as his face hit the ground and he spit out blood that was dripping from his nose. Sal grabbed Sam around his chest and hauled him up to his feet.

"Let me go! I want my brother!" Sam cried and thrashed around. Trying to get away from his attacker.

"No Sam!" Sal yelled in a deep, throaty yell. Sam flinched away from the growl-like voice and cried out for Dean as Sal reached for his large pocket knife.

"Dean!" Sam cried out and a few seconds later the door burst open and his father walked through the door. Sam looked past him, wanting to see his brother and suddenly there he was. Dean walked through the broken door, stepping over splinters and pieces of woods. Dean looked for him and when their gazes met Sam knew everything was going to be alright. He saw the hard glint in Dean's eye. The one that said _You don't mess with Sammy and live_ and he almost laughed in relief.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a prick on his neck and a few drops of blood run down into his shirt. Panic flooded him as he realized Dean might be too late. "Dean." Sam struggled to speak with the knife so close, but his brother nodded in understanding and took a step forward.

"I'm here Sammy. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." Dean said.

"Oh really?" Sal asked, his glaze dancing between the two Winchesters.

"Option one, you let him go, and we leave. Option two, you hurt him and we kill you. Option three, you let him go and we kill you." Dean said before his dad could say anything. As far as Dean cared, this was between him and Sal. Sam was his responsibility and had been the second John had told him to run in the house fire. "Just so you know, I'm gunning for option three."

"There's no way out of here if you hurt him." John added, seeing Sal work it through himself.

"You killed my wife!" Sal yelled and accidently moved the knife, just barely enough to make more blood slip down Sam's throat. Sam whimpered as he felt the blade across his skin and John grabbed Dean's shoulder to hold him back.

"I did! Not my son, so let him go and come after me you coward!" Jon yelled. Sal threw Sam sideways, into the coffee table and Sam felt his head smack something hard. In the distance he heard his name being called and the last thing he saw was a German shepherd lunging at his dad.

****SPN*****

"Sam! Sammy wake up!" A voice called to him. Sam groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked away the instant blurriness and focused on a familiar figure.

"D'n?" he asked.

"Atta boy Sammy." Dean said. Sam looked around and realized he was in the back of the impala as his dad was driving down the highway. He looked down at his shirt and saw his clothes had been changed and he had a bandage around his neck.

"What happened?" Sam asked confused. Dean finally coming into a more focused view. His green eyes shimmering as the streetlights passed by.

"You were thrown into a coffee table." Dean said. "What do you remember?"

"A guy. Sal I think." Sam said, his mind jumbled. "He had a dog. Las!" Sam quickly tried to push Dean out of the way to view his dad. "Dad the dog! Where is he?"

"He's with a new family." Dean said quickly before his dad could answer. Sam didn't have to know about the supernatural yet and he wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon.

"And Sal?" Sam asked fearfully.

"He's gone and he won't ever come back." John said darkly. Sam leaned into Dean contently and let his eyes drift back to sleep.

"Get some sleep Sam. We're going to Uncle Bobby's for a little vacation." Dean said. It was all Sam needed to hear to fall asleep, knowing his big brother would be there when he woke up.

*****SPN******

_I hope you liked the final chapter! :D Leave a review if you have time please, thank you!_


End file.
